U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,698 discloses a radio frequency transceiver adapted with an antenna mount for attaching a replaceable antenna that is portable with the transceiver. An electrical connector portion of the antenna is adapted for disconnection from the antenna mount advantageously to replace the antenna when it becomes damaged.
Similarly, a cellular telephone is provided with an antenna mount for connecting a portable antenna. The antenna mount for a cellular telephone is utilized for another purpose, to connect the telephone to a cable extending from a remote antenna, for example, an antenna that is mounted on the exterior of an automobile instead of being portable with the cellular telephone. By removing the portable antenna, the antenna mount of the cellular telephone is freed for connection to a coaxial cable projecting from the remote antenna. A need exists to provide an electrical connector for a coaxial cable adapted for connection to an antenna mount of a cellular telephone.